


Feelings Never Fade

by CosmioStar



Series: 30 Second Read [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Multi, OT3, they deserve happiness, this was slightly selfindugent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar
Summary: Nothing could ever compare to this feeling.





	Feelings Never Fade

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on my writing blog! [Starlit-stories](https://starlit-stories.tumblr.com/post/181586108863/30-second-read-kara-luther)

You let out a content sigh, cuddling closer to Kara. She turned and brushed her lips against your temple. Not bother to conceal your smile, you turned your attention back to the window. Alice was happily playing in the snow with the other kids from around the street. The bright smile on the young girl’s face made your heart squeeze. As if feeling your eyes on her, Alice turned and waved to you and Kara; both of you waving back in return.

A mug suddenly appeared before your eyes. You thanked Luther before cradling the warm mug between your hands. He smiled, bending down to place a kiss atop your head before he did the same to Kara. Once he retrieved his own mug, you lifted the blanket to allow Luther to slide in beside you. As he settled and wrapped one of his large arms around both you a Kara, another content sigh left you.

Nothing could ever compare to this feeling. The warmth surrounding you. And you knew the pair of androids snuggled into you felt the same way. You would do anything for them; and vice versa.

And you hoped with all your heart, this feeling would never fade.


End file.
